smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Magecrown Academy
The Magecrown Academy of Arcane Arts, also referred to as the Magecrown Academy '''or '''MA, is a hyper-selective magic school in the heart of Magecrown, the capital city of Grevalon, and exclusive to the Aeon of the Champion ''story series. The school was established in February -1,128, after construction ended in December -1,130. This makes it the oldest magic school in the state. It is the most presitigious and famous magic school in Grevalon, esteemed for its numerous facilities, high-quality teaching and notable alumni. Indeed, past students include many famous faces such as '''Silana Atherton' (Princess of Grevalon),' Lamont Spellthorne' (Grand Archmage, leader of Council of Seven) and Meridan Dawndancer (King of Quel'thalas). Magnus Nivus, legendary magologist and spellcaster, did not study at the school, but did teach there for over 30 years, and remains a highly-esteemed Fellow. House Spellthorne is a major finanicer and sponsor of the Academy, and thanks to their patronship, the Spellthorne Repository System (SRS) - a network of libraries including the Bodleian, the largest library in Grevalon - is housed within the Academy complex. Entrance into the MA is near-impossible due to the steep entry requirements; it only admits candidates who have evidence of exceptional inborn magic ability. For others, the Magic Aptitude Test is the key to acceptance, and for 98%+ of entrants this is out of reach; only scores of 480+ are considerable, and the average is 519. Students at the Academy often specialise; some become apprenta to alchemists, mages and librarians. MA is known for its small school roll (so there is a very low number of students), but wide catchment area - it admits the brightest and ablest from all across Grevalon, almost ''irrespective of race. Mageguard is active on school premises, to prevent the Nightwatch from harming students and staff. Nevertheless, they have been criticised harshly for their ineffectiveness. Staff ''Main article: Staff Roll The Academy, uniquely even among its fellow magic schools, has a Grevalonian-style perfectly-ordered bureaucracy about it. Every aspect of school like is demarcated to a local 'council' or 'office' which holds responsibility over that aspect. Board of Governors The Board of Governors is the highest deliberative body in the school, a 15-member council which monitors the activities of the executive officials at the school. The Board is chaired by the Governor Princeps, and supported by 7 governors magus (esteemed wizards and witches associated with the school) and 7 governors parente (relatives of former alumni). They also decide the makeup of MATs. Chief Executives The Chancellor/Headmaster (or Headmistress) is the chief executive officer of the school and the highest position normally available to staff. They are responsible for the overall supervision and direction of the establishment. The Vice Chancellor is appointed by the Chancellor, and supports their superior in their managerial role - even absorbing the role if circumstances require it. The current Chancellor of the Academy is Drelvodis Lagzar, and the Vice Chancellor is Telestra Rangarth, a high elf. Senior Leadership Team (SLT) SLT, '''as it is referred to by the staff and student body at Magecrown Academy, is comprised of the salaried officials who manage the school's intangible internal and external affairs. Their roles are extremely demanding, but there is overlap between them and lower ranks (e.g. Head of House) as one person may occupy more than one role. Members of SLT manage school finances, behaviour, extra/super-cirricular activity and legal issues, such as the members of the Tribunal. Heads of House Heads of House are leaders of one of the six Houses at Magecrown, in charge of all issues pertaining to House-wide activity (e.g. competitions, such as Wizarding Day). For one to become Head of House, they must have a) studied at Magecrown and b) have belonged to the House they wish to lead. Provosts Provosts are in charge of the constitutent colleges of Magecrown. While Heads of House account for students across the Academy, the Provosts only concern themselves with students from their College (for the most part). They administrate the college's finances, outreach events, and other maintenance. Deans Above the Heads of Department are the Deans, who hold sway over a signficiant number of departments within the Academy. Heads of Department The school teaches a variety of different subjects, and each of these subjects is attended to by a Head of Department, who scruitinises the subject teachers (instructors) and sets local policy within a department (e.g. frequency of homework and testing). They report to the Deans. Faculty of Histories The Spellthorne Repository System is the network of libraries and bookstores owned and maintained by the school, where library staff cataloguing and indexing spells, scripts and other magical artefacts. They are also responsible for keeping track of any material that has been loaned out. Faculty of Research Research magologists and alchemists work in the laboratories at Magecrown, and they belong to the Faculty of Research. Fellows Fellows are accomplished associates of the school, either former students, donors or otherwise, with strong academic backgrounds. Magnus Nivus, the legendary magologist who founded Nivus' Law of Mana Conservation, is a fellow of the institution. Instructors Instructors are the subject teachers. They deliver classes, train prospective instructors, and write student references. They also invigilate exams if necessary. In the case of larger class sizes, they may be accompanied by a Supplementary Instructor (SI). Site Maintenance Team (SMT) Being an extremely intricately-designed and complex campus, the site of Magecrown Academy requires extensive maintenance by qualified, competent professionals. '''SMT, as it is referred to by insiders, ensures that the external and internal mechanics of the school run smoothly. They also keep the Wiz Suite, which includes WizConnect, online. SMT members are also trained to deal with Magitek faults, as well as issues related to the Laboratory plants located on-site. They have links to the Mageguard, the corporation which supplies security services to the school. Support Roll The support roll includes members of staff with diverse roles, who are not mentioned in any of the categories above. This umbrella term is used to refer to the catering staff, medicals (such as the student and staff nurses), the counselors, gamekeepers and others. It may also refer to SIs who have not received any role demarcations. Student Union The Student Union in Magecrown has official status, and is designed to give the students a voice in the running of the educational establishment. The Head Boy and Head Girl are by default members of this Union. Debates, deliberations and other events, such as Talent Night, are organised by the SU. Colleges Magecrown Academy has 11 constitutent colleges; 3 for each of the four Houses. Each college has a different number of students, but there are roughly the same number of alumni in each House. As aforementioned, colleges are administered by Provosts. *Rumerry *Onafeth *Neagyths *Balliol *Matsorth *Lafora *Kolmonia *Saenarts *Prodhill *Keble *Dudons *Vectarine Trivia *MA would effectively be a 'glammed up' version of Hogwarts. *King Meridan Dawndancer sent his son, Kru'thol, to Magecrown in hopes of getting him a place on the school roll. He scored 492 on the Magic Aptitude Test, thus beating the benchmark but falling well short of the average. He was not awarded a place. *According to Governor Maga Aurelia, 92% of all applications are rejected without an interview. *The Bodleian Library is a deposit library maintained by the University of Oxford; the library in MA is a reference to that. *The school is managed by a 15-member Board of Governors: 7 governors magus, 7 governors parente, and 1 governor princeps. Beneath is the Head Magus, chief executive of the school and responsible for its direction. The Deans are in charge of individual academic units. Instructors are the teachers. *Most students at MA are human, but there are several minority groups - high elves, dwarves and even a few gnomes. There is also considerable racial diversity among the staff, with 33% of all deans, instructors, governors and heads-of-house being non-human. *MA has been the subject of several terror threats;the year before Lamont Spellthorne was assassinated, a bag of maggots was placed inside the Runeweaver Wing of the Bodlein Library, severely damaging property and resulting in the hospitalisation of 9 students. Category:Aeon of the Champion articles Category:Aeon of the Champion locations Category:Aeon of the Champion organisations Category:Buildings and structures Category:Aeon of the Champion buildings Category:Organizations Category:Locations Category:Schools